newsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dick's Sporting Goods
Dick's Sporting Goods, Inc., sometimes shortened to Dick's, is a Fortune 500 American sporting goods retailing corporation headquartered in Coraopolis, Pennsylvania in Greater Pittsburgh. [8][9] Dick's has 610 stores in 47 states (no stores in Alaska, Hawaii, and Montana as of mid-March 2016),[1] primarily in the Eastern United States. The company also owns Golf Galaxy, Inc., a golf specialty retailer, with 82 stores in 30 states. The company also operates specialty chains True Runner and Field & Stream.[10][11] Founded in 1948 by Richard "Dick" Stack, the chain has expanded to become one of the largest sporting goods retailers in the world. History In 1948, at the age of 18, Dick Stack worked at an Army/Navy store in his hometown of Binghamton, New York, after World War II. At the owner’s request, "Dick" explored the idea of expanding the product line to include fishing and camping supplies, but the owner rejected Dick's suggestions, stating that Dick “would never make a good merchant.” When Dick recounted his story later that day, his grandmother advised, “Dick, always follow your dreams,” and gave him $300 from her savings. He rented a storefront and opened the first Dick's as a small "bait & tackle" fishing supply store, on Court Street near Howard Avenue.[12] In the mid-1950s, the store expanded into the market of general sports merchandise and by the early 1960s, he was able to build and open a new store on the corner of Oliver and Court St., naming it "Dick's Sporting Goods". The store prospered, and Dick eventually opened a second store in Vestal, New York. In the 1970s, the Binghamton store moved next door to an even larger facility. Dick Stack headed the organization until his retirement in 1984. Dick Stack's son, Edward "Eddie" Stack, succeeded him in the leadership of the company, expanding the two-store business rapidly. Edward W. Stack has served as chairman and chief executive officer of Dick's Sporting Goods since 1984, having started with the company full-time in 1977, and gradually working his way up in a variety of positions, including store clerk, merchandise manager, store manager and president. In the early 1990s, Dick's began chain operations, opening additional stores across Upstate New York.[13] In 1994, Dick's moved its headquarters from Binghamton, New York to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.[14] In January 2016, Dick's launched Team Sports HQ, a platform of services for youth sport leagues. Services offered include software for online registration and team/league websites; custom uniforms and FanWear; and access to donations and sponsorships.[15] Corporate The company used the e-tailing Web site dickssportinggoods.com, operated by GSI Commerce under license and e-commerce agreements. Because the e-commerce site was operated under a company separate from Dick's Sporting Goods, the site often carried a wider selection than what is available in the stores with prices occasionally varying.[16] Starting in 2013, the company began using a ship-from-store platform for online orders. This means that the company has a detailed inventory for every store, and pulls new and used inventory from a local store to fulfill online orders to reduce shipping costs. As of March 2009, customers may return items purchased from the Web site.[17] Sponsorship The company sponsors a number of sporting events, including: *Sponsor of the USA Team at 2016 Summer Olympics in Rio de Janeiro *Basketball — Dick's Sporting Goods High School National Tournament *Football — Dick's Sporting Goods ESPN Kickoff Week *Soccer — Dick's Sporting Goods Park *Golf — Dick's Sporting Goods Open *Running — Dick's Sporting Goods Pittsburgh Marathon Professional sports teams sponsored by Dick's include the NHL's Pittsburgh Penguins and Colorado Avalanche, and the Colorado Rapids of the MLS. Dick's has also sponsored SportsMatter.com, a crowdfunding site to help support underfunded youth sports leagues.[18] Lawsuits and legal proceedings *In July 1971, Dick's was told of infringing a patent owned by Furnace Brook, LLC, in a lawsuit filed in the Northern District of Illinois.[19] *On March 31, 2005, the company restated the first three fiscal quarters of 2004 as well as full-year figures due to adjustments to its accounting for leases and tenant or construction allowances.[20] *In August 2006, Dick's was accused of infringing two patents owned by Cushion Technologies, LLC, in a lawsuit filed in the Eastern District of Texas.[21] In April 2007, Dick's settled with the plaintiff and the lawsuit was dismissed. *In June 2009, Dick's was accused of infringing a patent owned by The Donkey Company, Inc., in a lawsuit filed in District Court for the District of New Jersey.[22] *In 2014, Dick's began a lawsuit against Modell's Sporting Goods CEO, Mitchell Modell (who featured on an episode of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Undercover_Boss_%28U.S._TV_series%29 Undercover Boss] in 2012), for going undercover into their stores to gain access to their retail secrets.[23][24] Acquisitions and expansion Dick's Sporting Goods opened in Florida and California in 1997. Seven years later, the chain acquired the entirety of Galyan's, an Indiana-based sporting chain. They also acquired Golf Galaxy and Chick's in 2007. Plans were announced in 2010 to open its first store in Washington state (Puyallup) "with six more locations [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oregon Oregon] 'coming soon.'"[25] Oklahoma (Broken Arrow)[26] and Idaho (Pocatello) followed in 2011,[27] then New Mexico (Albuquerque) in 2012.[28] On August 16, 2013, Dick's Sporting Goods opened its first Field & Stream Shop in Cranberry Township, Pennsylvania at the site of the former Dick's location in Cranberry (Dick's had moved to a newer location nearby in 2012), operating as a competitor to Cabela's.[29] Willie Robertson of the reality television series Duck Dynasty made a speaking appearance at a wedding at the store, with both participants dressed in camouflage,[30] as well as retired WWE wrestler Shawn Michaels (currently hosting MacMillan River Adventures on the Outdoor Channel) appearing at the store to sign autographs for the grand opening.[31] Later in the month, the store began selling AR-15 semi-automatic rifles,[32] ending the chain's 2012 self-imposed suspension of sales of certain semi-automatic firearms following the Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting.[33] Dick's has plans to open at least two more Field & Stream Shop locations in Erie, Pennsylvania (on the site of a proposed Cabela's store that Dick's had purchased before Cabela's had a chance to buy it) and Crescent Springs, Kentucky.[29] Dick's had bought the retail-related intellectual property rights to the Field & Stream name from the magazine's owner Bonnier Corporation in 2012 after having licensed the name for several years before. Bonnier remains owner of the magazine.[29] On June 30, 2016, Dick's Sporting Goods purchased the intellectual property of now-defunct Sports Authority in an auction. The sale was approved on July 21, 2016. In August 2016, Dick's purchased San Diego-based Affinity Sports, a sports management technology company. Affinity will expand the scope of the Team Sports HQ platform by offering management technology for large-scale sports organizations and national governing bodies.[15]